Never Ending Party Night
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Secuela de "Why don't you come with me?" Korra está a punto de ir al mismo baile del que su tío Aang le contó, pero con el miedo de que su novio, Mako, termine con ella...aunque Asami y Bolin (amigos de la pareja) tienen un plan para que eso no ocurra. ¿Podrán sobrevivir a aquella "Fiesta de Nunca Acabar"?
1. Nervios

¡Lo hice! Por fin lo hice! Luego de tanta flojera lo hice! Por fin luego de tanto pude publicar la secuela de _**"Why don't you come with me?"**_ ¿Les confieso algo? Es mi primer Makorra! x3

Claro que habrá angst pero un final feliz, eso si (Por que eso quiero para el Makorra en un futuro cercano ¬¬) En fin...Tardaré un poquito en actualizarlo ya que la escuela me está ahogando pero créanme, no lo dejaré así!

En fin...

Disfrútenlo!

_**DISCLAIMER: **__"Avatar: The Last Airbender" "The Legend of Korra" y la canción "NEVER ENDING PARTY NIGHT ~ Never Ending Party Night" de Tomoko Kawase no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores._

_*Les recomiendo leer la primera parte __**"Why don't you come with me?" **__para que sepan de la historia de Aang porque me dio flojera escribirla de nuevo x3_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Never Ending Party Night<em>**

**_Autora:_** _Valeria Grayson_

* * *

><p><em>"Korra, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…te digo esto porque no te quiero que te lastimen como a mí…Mako va a terminar contigo en el baile de Halloween"<em>

Ese pensamiento inundaba la mente de Korra mientras observaba detenidamente el vestido de novia zombie que su tía Katara compró para ella para el baile de Halloween. El vestido estaba tendido sobre su cama, pero solo lo observó, perdida, sin emoción en su rostro…

–No…Asami no me mentiría así…yo la quiero… –la morena se negaba a creer en lo que su amiga le había dicho dos días antes, pero las dudas, seguían ahí. –No…no mentiría

Korra tomó el vestido para luego mirar el reloj. Apenas eran las 4:35 de la tarde y el baile era hasta las 7:00 de la noche. No había prisa alguna, y menos con sus nervios…

–¡Korra! ¡Ven a comer! –se escuchó la voz de Katara gritando.

–¡Voy tía! –respondió Korra mirando una vez más el vestido y dejándolo en su cama otra vez.

La chica bajó las escaleras de la gran casa con velocidad, mientras olisqueaba el olor de la comida de su tía.

–¡Fideos picantes! –gritó Korra con felicidad cuando bajaba los últimos escalones.

Al llegar al comedor, allí sólo estaban Katara y Aang, ambos preparando la mesa.

–Oh, hola Korra. –saludó sonriente Aang

–Hola tío. –Korra falsificó una sonrisa ante su tío mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba

–Dime Korra ¿Estás lista para el baile? –preguntó Katara a su nerviosa sobrina.

Korra se tensó apenas escuchó eso. Para sus tíos el baile significó mucho en su adolescencia, pero nunca supo la razón, aunque ese no era su caso, al contrario, Korra ni quería ir.

–Sí, estoy preparada…seguro que me divertiré…

–Oh Aang –Katara se sentó al lado de su sobrina cuando terminó de poner los platos en la mesa, pero miraba a su esposo. –¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste al baile hace 24 años?

–¡Oh sí! –dijo Aang mientras terminaba de poner los vasos. –Qué recuerdos…¿Sabes Korra? Cuando me acuerde de esa historia te la contaré…

–¿Qué? ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

–Bueno…yo…

–¡Argh! Oh por Dios, el día del baile dijiste que siempre recordarías aquel día…

–¡Katara, debo recordar el nacimiento de nuestros hijos, nuestra boda…no creas que no tengo nada de recordar!

–Ya, ya. –Korra empezó a reír con la boba disputa de sus tíos

–Está bien. –Katara respiró y luego miró a Korra. –Korra, querida, ¿Podrías llamar a los niños? Están en el patio jugando.

–Claro tía, voy… –Korra se levantó de la silla lentamente y se fue hacia el patio corriendo.

Al llegar al patio, allí estaban tres niños, una pequeña niña de 7 años con los mismos rasgos de Katara, que jugaba sentada en césped jugando con un par de muñecas, un niño de 5 años con las mismas facciones de Aang y un niño de 10 años de piel morena y ojos grises que jugaban juntos con una pelota.

–¡Kya, Tenzin, Bumi! ¡Tía Katara dice que vayan a comer!

–Oh ¿Ya es hora? –preguntó la pequeña Kya con un tono inocente de voz.

–Sólo vámonos –Korra se acercó a la niña y la tomó de la mano.

–Korra… ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Bumi a la joven

–Si…yo…–la morena se acercó a Tenzin y lo tomó de la mano. –Sólo que…ya no sé si quiero ir al baile.

–¿Por qué Korra? ¿No te gustó el disfraz que mamá te compró? –Tenzin preguntó curioso

–No Tenzin, no es el disfraz…de hecho me gustó…es solo que…

–¡Si no quieres ir, mejor quédate con nosotros y vamos a pedir dulces! –Kya miró tiernamente a Korra. –¡Me gustó mucho el disfraz de hada que papá me compró!

–No niños, yo…bueno… –Korra tomó aire, las palabras se le acababan. –Niños…son cosas de adolescentes, cuando…cuando tengan mi edad entenderán…

–Korra, mejor tranquilízate –Tenzin dio todo su apoyo a su prima. –Si no quieres ir, no vayas, no te estreses en cosas como estas

–Es tan fácil para ti decirlo Tenzin…tienes solo 5 años…

–Sí, sí, sí, sí, sólo vayamos a comer. –Bumi empujó a su prima y hermanos hacía dentro de la casa.

Apenas entraron a la casa, los niños se echaron a correr hacia la mesa, donde Aang ya estaba sentado y Katara servía la comida. Sin embargo, cuando Korra se acercó a la mesa iba a pasos lentos e indiferentes, pérdida en sus pensamientos. La familia pudo notar eso.

–Korra ¿Estás bien?

Katara no obtuvo respuesta.

Aang miró a una pensativa Korra y empezó a preocuparse.

–Korra…

–¿Huh?

–Korra ¿Te ocurre algo sobri?

–No tío….estoy bien. –la morena apenas comía. Era preocupante

Katara miró a su esposo y se angustiaba, pero los niños no entendían nada así que no le tomaron importancia.

* * *

><p>5:40 de la tarde en punto. Korra ya traía puesto el vestido, el hermoso vestido blanco que lucía su piel morena, se miró en el espejo para empezar a arreglarse.<p>

–Quisiera que un monstruo viniera y destruyera la escuela y cancelaran el baile hasta el próximo año

–Eso suena a que no quieres ir al baile, Korra

Korra volteó hacia la puerta, allí estaba Aang con una expresión insinuante que ocultaba preocupación.

–Tío Aang…

–Korra…–Aang se acercó a ella. –Si no quieres ir al baile llama a Asami y acompáñanos a ir con los niños…Kya está emocionada

–No tío, tengo que ir…

–Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte…

–De verdad tío, gracias… –la morena alejó la mirada bruscamente

–Está bien, solo una cosa voy a decirte…espero que te diviertas. Y por favor cuéntame quién llevó el mejor disfraz…desde que Ty Lee se graduó me he quedado con esa duda –ambos rieron.

–Aprecias mucho el baile de Halloween ¿Eh?

–Desde que fui con Katara hace 24 años…pero fue una locura.

–¿Pasaste por mucho para ir con ella?

–Puedes preguntarle a Sokka, Toph o quién quieras. –el pelinegro suspiró. –Qué tiempos…a veces los extraño…

–Aunque no lo creas tío….yo quisiera ser adulto de una vez…

–¿Por qué?

–No sé…siento que es mucha presión. Solo tengo 18 años

Aang se acercó a su sobrina, y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura y la miró compasivo.

–Sí, sé que sientes. Cuando eres chico quieres ser más grande pero cuando eres grande…quieres ser chico de nuevo…

–¿Lo crees?

–Korra, apenas tienes 18 años, tienes juventud por delante y mucho por vivir. Yo puedo decirte que viví mi juventud al máximo y…puedo estar en paz.

Korra lanzó una risita, después, al notar que Aang se iba, lo detuvo.

–¡Espera!

–¿Pasa algo Korra? –Aang regresó hacía su sobrina.

–Dime Tío Aang…¿Cómo lograste que mi tía Katara fuera al baile contigo?

Sonrió. El guapo hombre pelinegro de encantadores ojos grises sonrió al recordar las locuras que hizo solo por conseguir que el amor de su vida fuera al baile con él.

–Bueno mi querida Korra, esa es una interesante historia…

Y así, Aang le relató durante media hora la historia completa* de todas sus experiencias…y todo por tener a Katara a su lado. Korra solo pensaba, las palabras de Asami no se iban de su mente, eran un imán para unos tremendos nervios. Pero estaba atenta a la historia, a los sentimientos que expresaba su tío, eso sí, sin separarse del espejo para maquillarse.

–Y así Korra, es cómo logré que tu tía Katara fuera conmigo al baile. –expresó alegremente Aang al final de su historia.

–Eso es muy lindo –Korra sonreía por la tierna historia, amenazando con arruinar el labial rojo intenso que llevaba.

–Y cómo te dije, tuve que esperar a que superara lo de Jet para que fuera mi novia y…ya ves, fuimos novios, nos casamos y ahora tenemos tres hermosos hijos.

–¿Por qué me contaste a mí esa historia?

–La guardaba para cuando Kya, Bumi o Tenzin tuvieran una fiesta pero como verás, son apenas niños…–Aang suspiró como si quisiera que ese día jamás llegara

–Pero serán adolescentes algún día, como yo.

–Si…me dolerá pero todavía no tienen 18 años como tú, sobri. –Korra y Aang rieron alegremente.

–¿Aang? ¿Korra? –la voz de Katara los llamó

Katara había entrado a la habitación, sosteniendo una canasta llena de ropa que iba a lavar.

–Tía Katara, el tío Aang me platicó de cómo te invitó al baile de Halloween hace 24 años…y déjame decirte que fuiste muy mala con él…

–Korra, escuchaste la versión de Aang, tal vez un día con más calma te cuente mi versión. –Katara dejó la canasta en el suelo y se acercó a su esposo y su sobrina.

–Como sea…¿Cómo me veo?

Cuando Korra se dejó de maquillar y se separó del tocador, mostró su bello maquillaje, sus ojos lucían un grueso y perfecto delineado negro, sus labios un rojo intenso y su piel estaba maquillada un tono un poco más pálido que su tez morena natural. Al final, Katara le colocó el velo blanco

–Korra, luces preciosa con ese vestido. –La mujer tomó las manos de su sobrina, admirando lo bella que se veía

–Te ves espectacular sobrina…si hubieras estado en nuestros tiempos, Ty Lee te hubiera matado por opacarla. –Aang y Katara rieron, Korra al principio no entendió, pero recordó la historia y también se rio con ellos.

–Sobri, ¿Por qué escogiste ese disfraz?

En ese instante, las palabras de Asami, aquellas que la atormentaban regresaron. Taladrando su cerebro y lastimándole el corazón a la primera oportunidad

–Asami y Bolin me dijeron que…Mako quiere terminar conmigo hoy…

–¿Qué? ¿Mako? –Katara se sorprendió al escuchar eso. A ella le agradaba tanto el novio de Korra que apenas creía lo que su sobrina dijo.

–Pero él es un buen muchacho…¿Por qué?

–No sé y…tengo miedo…

–Oh Korra –Aang y Katara abrazaron a Korra. Por unos segundos, el dolor que Katara sintió cuando Jet la dejó, regresó.

–Gracias tío Aang, tía Katara.

–Todo estará bien, Korra. –Aang miró cariñosamente a su sobrina para tranquilizarla

–Gracias…

Korra miró el reloj por reflejo…eran las 6:35 de la tarde. Quería destrozar el reloj y gritar su coraje, llamar a Asami y decirle que no pasara por ella para verse con Mako y Bolin en el baile, quería echarse a llorar hasta arruinar su maquillaje y hasta que Kya fuera con su tierno vestidito de hada a rogarle que fuera con ella a pedir dulces…o tal vez quedarse en casa a dar ella los dulces.

Pero ya estaba hecho…quería saber si su querida amiga mentía…después de todo, Asami no era tan santa como lo aparentaba.

–Bueno, ya me voy, Asami pasará por mí en su auto, por favor cuiden a Naga.

–Naga estará bien, sé que Appa la entretendrá…

–Tía….¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? –Korra se espantó. Naga era un perra hembra, y Appa un macho… ¿Acaso pretendía…?

–No te preocupes, trataremos de que Appa y Naga no hagan nada malo ¿Está bien?

–Gracias tíos… –Korra abrazó con cariño a la pareja. –Los amo.

–También te amamos.

–Cuídate Korra.

–Estaré bien, nos vemos.

Korra tomó una bolsa color café y se fue de la habitación, antes de irse pasó a despedirse de los tres niños, de una forma tierna los tres le rogaron que no se fuera pero ella con tristeza los dejó, prometiendo ver a Kya disfrazada.

Al salir de la gran casa con un diseño clásico, la morena esperó a que Asami llegara:

–Espero que no pase eso…

Apenas había terminado de decir eso, un lujoso auto rojo se estaciono enfrente de la casa de Aang y Katara, Korra sabía que ese era el auto de la gran Asami Sato.

–¡Hola Korra! –grito una hermosa joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro rizado, disfrazada de hechicera. –¿Lista?

–Sí –Korra suspiró y luego subió al auto. –Vámonos ya Asami.

Asami conducía el auto mientras Korra estaba en el asiento del co-piloto, completamente pensativa y preocupada.

–¿Todo bien Korra?

–No…estoy preocupada…

–¿Fue…Fue por lo que te dije cierto? –Asami empezó a sentir culpa.

Korra sonrió, no quería hacer sentir mal a Asami pero…ella tenía razón. ¿Por qué no tenía la valentía de echarle en cara a su amiga que esos nervios eran SU CULPA?

Porque era su amiga…

–Está bien Asami…sabía que ese día llegaría…

–Pero Korra…

–Basta –interrumpió la hermosa "novia zombie". –No tiene caso…

–Ok, si tú lo dices. –con eso fue suficiente para que se cerrara la conversación

Hubo silencio incómodo el resto del camino, no podían entablar palabra alguna sin empezar a sentirse mal una de la otra, Asami sabía bien que los nervios de Korra eran su culpa, pero jamás quiso ocasionar eso en su amiga…tal vez si cuando Mako la dejó por irse con Korra pero ahora ese no era el caso….¿O sí?

Por el contrario, Korra no solo culpaba a Asami mentalmente, también se culpaba ella ¿En qué falló como novia? ¿Fue empalagosa, o fue acaso muy apartada? ¿Qué hizo para provocar que Mako la dejara?

_"Si sigo pensando en eso, me explotará la cabeza"_

En ese momento, el semáforo se puso en alto y Asami detuvo el auto. Ese curioso momento, sonó el celular de Asami:

–¿Hola?

–Hola Asami –dijo una voz masculina en el teléfono

–¡Bo! ¿Qué tal?

–¿Bo? ¿Es Bolin? –vociferó Korra en voz baja

–¿Vendrán para acá? –preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono

–Este…si, Korra y yo vamos para allá. –miró a Korra por un instante y luego se acercó más a su teléfono queriendo susurrar algo. –¿Mako y tú ya están allá, verdad?

–Sí, estamos aquí, por favor date prisa, si no ponemos en práctica el plan, todo se caerá.

–Sí, está bien –la chica de ojos verdes dejó de susurrar. –Allá nos vemos

Asami colgó el teléfono, apenas ella colgó una sonrisa decidida se dibujó en sus rojos labios, Korra empezó a asustarse.

–¿Pasa algo?

–¡Oh, no pasa nada Korra! –sonrió Asami, pero su sonrisa tierna daba algo de miedo

–Está bien…

El semáforo volvió a estar en verde, por lo que Asami volvió a poner en marcha el auto, pero Korra aún sentía miedo, mucho miedo…Aunque más bien eran nervios ¿Qué seguía ahora?

* * *

><p>¿Los dejé picados, eh? Digan que por fin tuve algo de tiempo para publicar esta historia! Me esforzaré para escribirla y lograr terminarla pero, si les soy honesta Tardaré como dos meses en acabarla xD, aunque trataré de ocupar mi tiempo libre para poder continuar esta y HGL, ya que estaba trabajando en nuevos covers para la historia x3 En fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia y les recomiendo que escuchen la canción, es muy buena de verdad. En YouTube solo pueden encontrar la versión corta pero les gustará :3<p>

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	2. Luces apagadas

Hola gentecita! ¿Me extrañaron) ...Oh bueno xD Como prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo, ya vieron el drama? Y otra vez los dejaré picados! xDDDD Estaré otro poquito ausente ya que empiezan mis evaluaciones pero no se preocupen n.n Si continuaré esta y HGL, no voy a quedarles mal xD

Como sea...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>II<strong>_

_**Luces apagadas**_

Al cabo de las 7:00 de la noche, Korra y Asami llegaron al baile. Al bajar del carro hacia el gimnasio (dónde se estaba celebrando la fiesta) la morena miró hacia su alrededor…para no ponerse nerviosa recordaba todo lo que Aang y Katara le dijeron, la historia que vivieron 24 años atrás, los consejos que le dieron y la vana esperanza de que a fin de cuentas Mako no tuviera valor para abandonarla luego de un año de estar juntos.

Pero estaba decidida, decidida a enfrentarse a todo lo que le cruzara para que a fin de cuentas el sufrimiento por más duro que fuera pudiera ser superado con facilidad…

–Korra –dijo Asami viendo que Korra estaba distraída. –¿Vienes?

…Y al final se acobardó…

–¿Sabes qué? Kya quería que la acompañara a pedir dulces y luego regresara a la casa del tío Aang a dar dulces a los niños que pidan y…y…

–Korra, si no querías venir, me hubieras dicho desde el principio…

–¡Es que no puedo! ¡Los nervios me están comiendo viva Asami! –por desgracia la chica de ojos azules estaba poniendo peor que antes.

–Mira, hagamos esto, nos quedaremos una hora, una hora y ya. –la chica de ojos verdes se negaba a que Korra se fuera. –Si en esa hora no estás cómoda, nos vamos y ya ¿Está bien?

Korra pudo haber huido desde hace horas…¿Por qué no lo hizo?

"_Tal vez masoquismo…es divertido salir con el tío Aang y la tía Katara"_

–Está bien –dijo resignada la chica.

–Bien, entremos

Asami jaló del brazo a Korra, desmaquillándolo un poco, se pintó toda la piel que la ropa interior no pudiera cubrir para dar mejor impresión de que realmente era una novia zombie de piel morena y ojos azules, aunque ni ella sabía porque tanto esfuerzo en un disfraz y un maquillaje que tal vez al final del día iba a arruinar con su llanto y su coraje.

Las chicas eran el centro de atención, Asami lucía bastante sexy para el ojo masculino con la falda corta y la blusa escotada color rojo y negro que componían su disfraz de hechicera, mientras que las chicas pensaban que lucía como una zorra que quería salir de ese baile con los números de al menos diez chicos.

–Asami, eres la envidia de todas ellas.

–No me extraña –rio Asami sarcásticamente. –Sabes que no me gustan que crean que les robaré a sus novios…

"_Bueno…" _pensaba Korra en sus adentros buscando un argumento con el cual debatir ese tema sin herir a su amiga.

–No importa, vámonos, se oye que la fiesta está buena…

Al final, lo que Korra no quería ocurrió. Llegó al interior del gimnasio y vió la decoración terrorífica que era perfecta para la ocasión, telarañas, sangre falsa, maniquíes maquillados que simulaban ser zombis desmembrados…estaba un poco impresionada por la decoración y no tardó en tomar fotos de la decoración para distraerse de su cruel realidad, para después enviarle estas fotos a Katara.

Mientras tanto, Kya, Bumi y Tenzin estaban preparándose para irse, Bumi se disfrazó de vampiro y Tenzin de monstruo, Kya lucía adorable con su disfraz de hadita…tanto que Aang no paraba de tomar fotos de sus tres hijos, ilusionado de verlos así:

–Atesoraré este momento hasta el día que me muera. –decía ilusionado Aang mientras tomaba fotos con su celular

–Papi –llamó Kya a su padre. –¿Cómo crees que esté Korra?

–Yo veo que está preocupada –dijo Katara mientras salía de la cocina con un platón lleno de caramelos y chocolates. –Me envió las fotos de la decoración del baile de este año.

–¿De verdad? –dijo Aang mientras Katara se sentaba a su lado. –Déjame ver.

La morena le mostró a su esposo las fotos que Korra envió. Lucían borrosas, como si Korra hubiera temblado al momento de tomarlas…

–Está realmente nerviosa…

–Pobre de nuestra sobri…

El maduro matrimonio sentía lástima por su joven sobrina…incluso los niños que no entendían bien el asunto estaban preocupados por su querida prima.

* * *

><p>Ya en la fiesta, Korra se distraía con cualquiera persona que ella conociera para platicar, o se iba a la mesa de bocadillos o dulces o a tomar ponche y refresco, se distraía con cualquier cosa que la impidiera ir a ver a Mako. Asami se hartaba de la cobardía de su amiga.<p>

–Korra –le decía una fastidiada Asami mientras veía como la morena bebía vasos de refresco de naranja. –Comer, beber y platicar no te impedirán que veas a Mako…

–¿Por qué no, dime?

–Porque ahí vienen

Y era verdad, un poco lejos ya se encontraba un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos dorados y facciones más delicadas, disfrazado de vampiro y a su lado se perfilaba un chico con el mismo color de cabello…pero este tenía facciones más marcadas y ojos verdes, disfrazado de momia:

–Hey Mako –señaló el chico de ojos verdes a Korra y Asami a lo lejos. –Allá están las chicas

–Sí, ya las vi –dijo Mako mientras bebía un vaso de refresco

–Hermano….¿En verdad piensas terminar con Korra, hoy?

Mako se detuvo ante las palabras de su hermano menor Bolin, conocía a Korra desde hacía más de un año y llevaban más de seis meses de relación…pero desde hacía semanas veía que ella ya no era feliz a su lado…tal vez él ser frío con ella afectó a Korra, el haber salido con Asami también afectó…no quería lastimarla pero…así debía ser.

Si ella ya no era feliz…no había nada qué hacer…

–Creo que no tengo elección –finalizó Mako con un profundo suspiro de decepción

"_No hay otra manera...¿Eh?...Entonces prepárate hermano" _pensaba Bolin con cierta suspicacia.

Korra con nervios empezó a morderse los dedos cubiertos por los guantes largos, Asami se desesperaba con ese carácter:

–Ya deja de hacer eso…

–Es fácil decirlo para ti…

–Korra –Asami quedó frente a frente con su amiga y la miró con mirada retadora. –A mi también me dejó Mako y fue gracias a ti.

"Gracias por recordármelo…"

–Quiero decir, y yo no estoy sufriendo cómo tú. Si te deja, la vida sigue, hay chicos mucho más guapos y además…¿No querías empezar una carrera universitaria?

–Sí pero…

–¿Dónde está la chica ruda que conocí y aseguró que nada ni nadie la detendría?

–Creo que tienes razón… –agregó Korra convencida de que su amor por Mako la entorpeció por completo su carácter.

–Me alegra que pienses así…porque ahí vienen.

La decisión y actitud de Korra desaparecieron en cuanto los hermanos se acercaron a las chicas, Asami sonrió al verlos…Korra sonrió espásticamente

–Hola chicas –saludó amablemente Bolin

–Hola Bo, hola Mako –dijo Asami aún sonriente.

–Hola chicos –dijo Korra nerviosa

Quién se quedó callado fue Mako, Korra, al sentir la fría mirada de su posible ex-novio se angustió y buscó un pretexto para huir de ahí cuanto antes…

Cómo si el cielo la hubiera escuchado, recibió un mensaje de Katara, en cuanto lo vio…

–Oh, discúlpenme, mi tía Katara me necesita. Nos vemos más tarde –Y corrió tanto como sus zapatillas le permitieron.

Los tres amigos observaron a Korra huir…aunque Asami y Bolin vieron mal a Mako en cuanto ella se fue…

–¿Qué?

–Es tu novia, debiste saludarla como se debía…

–Ah…eso… –Mako estaba serio. –Escuchen, amo a Korra pero es lo mejor para los dos

"_Eso esperaba"_ pensaba Asami traviesamente.

–Está bien, entendemos

–Es tu decisión hermano pero…deberías ir con Korra, ya sabes…para qué al menos terminen bien…

–No lo considero correcto…

–Cómo quieras –Bolin dijo eso por última vez.

Aunque sus caras dijeran que entendían lo que Mako hiciera, por dentro Asami y Bolin no estaban para nada de acuerdo con lo que haría.

–Mako, estaremos cerca de ustedes para lo que necesiten, pero nos vamos

–¿A dónde?

Los dos chicos se pusieron nerviosos, ya que tenían un plan trazado que no querían que nadie echara a perder pero mientras el plan fuera secreto…que Mako creyera lo que quiera excepto ese plan:

–Este…

–A un lugar secreto del que no debes saber, Mako –Asami le tapó la boca a Bolin

El chico se sorprendió en pensar que podrían hacer ellos dos… solos…Asami con ese disfraz…

…Pensándolo bien ya no quiso pensarlo…

–Hagan lo que quieran, me iré por allá –dicho esto se alejó.

En cuanto Mako también desapareció, Bolin y Asami se alejaron de todos:

–Asami ¿Consultaste lo que te dije?

–Sí, investigué las extensiones eléctricas y si vamos a la cabina principal y desconectamos toda la electricidad no habrá ni una sola luz en la escuela y el escenario y arreglarla tomará algunas horas…tiempo suficiente para que Mako y Korra consideren su reconciliación.

–Entendido ¿Qué hay qué hacer?

–Cortaremos entre ambos los cables

–¿Y si nos metemos en problemas?

–No me importa, todo sea por ellos. –concluyó Asami sonriente.

Mientras el plan de Bolin y Asami era trazado, Korra estaba afuera, llamando por teléfono a sus tíos:

–Ya quiero irme –rogaba Korra preocupada.

–Korra, querida –le decía Aang al teléfono. –Pudiste haberte retractado desde el principio y evitar problemas ¿Por qué fuiste?

–Masoquismo…tal vez…

–No querida, nada de masoquismo. Debes ser fuerte ante esto, recuerda qué…

–Sí tío Aang, Asami me dijo lo mismo. No debo detenerme si Mako me deja.

–Exactamente Korra –Aang le dijo compasivo. –Cariño, si quieres irte hazlo, Kya está algo triste por ti…y también Tenzin aunque no lo admita…

–¡PADRE! –grito un avergonzado Tenzin.

–Ya escuché –Korra rió con el grito del pequeño Tenzin. –Le prometí a Asami que me quedaría al menos una hora.

–Está bien, nos vemos en una hora sobri.

–Gracias tío, nos vemos. –después colgó.

Korra también colgó preocupada.

"_Definitivamente sólo me quedaré una hora"_

La chica entró asustada al gimnasio donde la bola disco bailaba al ritmo de una balada rock, justo cuando Korra se dirigía hacia el tazón de ponche nuevamente, una mano posada en su hombro la detuvo:

–Hola Korra

Al voltear, era Mako. No el Mako serio que ni siquiera la saludó al llegar, el Mako que era su novio, el chico tierno y atento que probablemente perdería esa noche

–Oh, hola Mako –tiernamente ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a su posible exnovio

–Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo…

"_Oh no….No ahora, por favor"_ pensaba Korra asustada.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto…eran las 7:30 de la noche, el interior de la escuela estaba oscuro…era bastante lógico ya que todos estaban en el gimnasio, aunque también podría ser que había algunos escondidos haciendo quién sabe qué cosas…<p>

Y Asami y Bolin en donde se encontraban las corrientes eléctricas de la escuela, con las herramientas de electricista que encontraron en el armario del conserje...

–Dame las pinzas –dijo Asami mientras revisaba los cables

–Bien –el chico de ojos verdes le dio las pinzas a su amiga. –Espero que solo se corte la electricidad.

–Haremos más que eso Bo, recuerda. Es por Mako y Korra

–Claro

Asami cuidadosamente buscaba el cable que desconectaría toda la electricidad, y Bolin vigilaba que no hubiera nadie, con una pequeña linterna la chica podía ver cuál era el cable correcto.

Hasta qué…

–¡Lo encontré! –dijo victoriosa Asami…

En cuanto las pinzas cortaron el cable, todas las luces que desconectaron de repente, en la escuela las pocas luces que estaban encendidas y en el gimnasio los reflectores y la iluminación se apagaron misteriosamente.

Justo en ese momento, Korra se aferró a Mako abrazándolo por el miedo que tenía del repentino apagón. Él solamente correspondió, la abrazó fuertemente…dudando si en verdad quería dejarla ir.

–Mako ¿Dónde están Asami y Bolin?

"Realmente no quiero saber"

–No lo sé, en cuanto Katara te llamó se fueron a quién sabe dónde.

–¡Tenemos que buscarlos!

Entre tanto grito de pánico, Mako no escuchó bien las palabras de Korra, ella al percatarse de que él no escuchó, le gritó:

–¡TENEMOS QUE BUSCARLOS!

–¡BIEN, VAMOS!

El chico tomó la mano de Korra y ambos corrieron hacia la puerta que los llevaba hacia el interior de la escuela, hasta que de repente, ante sus ojos el directo Raiko (disfrazado de militar zombie) se cruzó e impidió el paso:

–¡ESCUCHEN ALUMNOS! –empezó a gritar. –Mantengan la calma, quédense aquí hasta que llamemos a un especialista que arreglé el problema

–¿Quédarnos aquí?

–Pero hay personas allí dentro de la escuela –dijo al fondo uno de los tantos chicos que había ahí.

–Si se percataron del problema, creo que saldrán de aquí muy pronto, por lo tanto, que nadie se mueva de aquí,

–Oh no…

–Si Asami ni Bolin ni los chicos que este ahí salen, estaremos en problemas…

–Cierto.

Con las manos entrelazadas por el miedo y abrazados, Mako y Korra esperaban que nada le pasara a Bolin y Asami, mientras tanto, estos estaban con un grupo de chicos reunidos en el centro del pasillo de la escuela, teniendo miedo, las repercusiones de su error ahí estaban, ahora debían saber si realmente valía la pena.

"_Si no regresan después de esto, me la pagarán ambos"_ pensó enojada Asami.

El drama y el miedo estaba a flor de piel…¿Sería el inicio de la Fiesta de Nunca Acabar?

* * *

><p>Ah, verdad? Los dejé con el drama! Pero aguántense, ya tengo en mi mente de que van a tratar más o menos lo últimos tres capítulos (si, va a ser cortito el fic pero de capítulos muy largos, créanme) Y si va a ver más Makorra que eso, ya verán ;)<p>

Espero que la hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	3. Atrapados

Hola! Sé que me tardé en actualizarla y pido disculpas por eso, pero por fin lo hice! Bueno, yo pienso que ahora los fics de Avatar me están quedando mal debido a que he escrito más acerca de Pokémon, pero haré todo lo que pueda! Aún tengo algunos dias de vacaciones y tengo que escribir todos los one-shots que me propuse, terminar "Witch Hunt" y escribir el nuevo capítulo de "Heartbreaking Ghost Love"...hago lo que puedo! D:

En fin, aquí está. Si creen que estas historia se ha vuelto un fiasco, díganlo u.u

Sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> "The Legend of Korra" y la canción "Never Ending Party Night ~ NEVER ENDING PARTY NIGHT" de Tomoko Kawase no me pertecene, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños_

* * *

><p><em><strong>III<strong>_

_**Atrapados**_

La caótica situación estaba llegando lejos. Con siete personas (entre ellas Bolin y Asami) encerradas en la escuela, y los demás alumnos y maestros estaban en el gimnasio esperando a que reparan el inconveniente de la electricidad.

Además de ellos dos habían cinco personas más: Aunque dos eran pareja y tres eran un grupo de amigas, pero por ahora ellos dos estaban solos en el pasillo principal, estaban sentados en las bancas que habían al lado de los casilleros.

–No comprendo –dijo Asami en voz baja. –¿En qué fallé?

–Asami –le susurró Bolin a la chica. –No me digas que desconectaste también la corriente del interior…

–Por desgracia sí Bo. No me fijé y desconecté la de toda la escuela.

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

–No sé, pero espero que valga la pena.

–Asami, esa fue nuestra última esperanza, pero conoces a mi hermano. Aún con esto es capaz de dejar a Korra.

–Hey Bo, explícame algo ¿Por qué Mako piensa dejar a Korra?

–Es algo complicado, pero te diré: Sabes que se distancian mucho, se hablan y todo eso pero no siempre y con eso mi hermano está convencido de que la relación no durará.

–Tienes razón, ambos me han platicado sobre eso…

–Cuando Korra habla conmigo teme preguntarme sobre él porque cree que él al ser mi hermano le seré más leal a él que a ella.

–Sabes lo insegura que al final es. Aparenta ser ruda y fuerte pero cuando la conoces bien, sabes que es frágil e insegura por dentro. Pero que terminen sería su peor error, ambos estarían mal consigo mismos.

–Debes de saberlo bien, me imagino –dijo el chico involuntariamente. –Dísculpame,yo…

–Entiendo, admito que fue difícil dejar a Mako luego de algunos meses de relación, pero sé bien que él amaba a Korra y yo no era nadie para impedírselo.

–Y yo tuve que superar ese pequeño crush con Korra porque sabía que mi hermano la quería y ella lo quería a él…

–Y aun así los cuatro somos amigos…después de esa tensión que hubo entre nosotros al conocernos…

–Ya que lo dices, es complicado y…

–¡Bolin, Asami!

A ellos se acercaron tres chicas: una de ellas era de estatura baja, cabello castaño y rizado, además de ojos color miel llamada Aki, otra de ojos cafés y cabello morado llamada Iris, y otra de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro llamada Satoko.

–¡Aki, Satoko, Iris!

–¡Bolin! –gritó Iris. –¿Ustedes también están aquí?

–Sí, pero ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?

–Nosotras nos aburrimos de la fiesta y vinimos a charlar en un lugar tranquilo. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó Satoko insinuante.

–O pretendían dejar a Mako y Korra solos o ustedes querían estar solos

Las tres chicas rieron, avergonzando a los dos amigos, los cuales estaban sonrojados, pero al final Asami supo defenderlos.

–Oh no, si queríamos dejar solos a Mako y Korra después de todo, más ahora que nunca debían estar solos…

–¿Por qué? –se asustaba Iris. –¿Qué pretenden hacer?

–No sé si tenemos qué decirlo –el chico de ojos verdes se ruborizaba. –Mi hermano quiere terminar con Korra y nosotros no queremos que eso pase y…

–¡OH! ¿¡Piensan terminar!? –se lamentaron las tres chicas al unísono. –¡No!

–Por eso es que estaban tan separados cuando llegaron –Asami intentaba defenderse. –Pero nada más…

–Vaya, que triste –se lamentó Aki. –Korra se ve feliz con él…

–Ya no importa, ahora que somos los únicos que estamos aquí hay que quedarnos juntos, seguramente deben estar buscándonos.

–Tal vez mi hermano y Korra están preocupados por nosotros.

Y era verdad. Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio, Korra estaba al teléfono con Katara, los cuales estaban en el vecindario con los niños:

–Y ahora no podemos salir de aquí hasta que el inconveniente se arregle. –le decía Korra a Aang. –Creo que regresaré a casa algo tarde…

–Está bien Korra, y gracias por llamar. Aang y yo empezábamos a preocuparnos.

–¿Cómo están los niños?

–Kya y Bumi se acostumbraron ya a que no estás, pero Tenzin dice en voz baja que te extraña y…

–¡MADRE! ¡NO TÚ, POR FAVOR! –gritó Tenzin aún más avergonzado.

–Bueno, no va a admitirlo ni frente a su padre ni frente a mí –el tono de voz de Katara era un poco serio. –Escucha querida, si a las 11 no han arreglado el problema, no sé cómo le vayamos a hacer pero Aang y yo iremos por ti ¿Sí, querida?

–Gracias tía Katara. Salúdame al tío Aang y a los niños.

–Eso haremos querida, cuídate mucho y espero que no le pase nada a Bolin y Asami.

–Hasta luego tía –dicho esto colgó.

–¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Mako intrigado.

–Que si no salimos a las once de aquí, vendrán por nosotros.

–Entiendo –el chico empezó a mostrar preocupación. –Ojala ambos estén bien…

–Lo que no me explico es…¿Por qué se fueron?

–Empiezo a creer que esos dos se traen algo entre manos…tal vez tienen algún tipo de relación secreta.

–¿Eh? –Korra se impresionó. –¿De qué hablas?

–Piénsalo, desde hace una semana están así…¿Será que ellos dos salen y no nos hemos dado cuenta?

–¿Realmente lo crees?

–De ellos no se puede decir mucho…

La morena lo pensó bien, pero al final pudo darse cuenta, si estaban unidos, pero desde que supieron que Mako quería terminar con ella…¿Será que tienen un plan contra eso?

–No importa, al menos puedo saber que no están solos. Raiko dice que hay otras cinco personas aparte de ellos.

–Bueno, menos mal –se calmó la chica.

Pero había un silencio entre los dos. Lo único de lo que hablaban era solo era de los atrapados, nada que mencionar, nada de qué más hablar. Mako por dentro meditaba si era la mejor opción dejar a Korra en un momento de gran preocupación como lo era ese.

La quería, sí. Pero no estaba seguro de poder resistir más esa relación:

–Korra, tengo que hablar contigo…

–Ah, claro…–la chica tragó saliva. –¿De qué…?

–Escucha, yo…

–¡Escuchen todos! –gritó Raiko. –Los técnicos dicen que demoraran al menos otras dos horas debido a un inconveniente.

Las expresiones de enojo del resto de la gente ponían nervioso al director.

–Por favor, jóvenes, no es nuestra culpa. Los inconvenientes pasan siempre. –entonces, él se puso mucho más nervioso. –¡Por favor pongan música!

–No lo sé… –habló de lejos la DJ. –¿Está seguro, señor Raiko?

–¡Por supuesto!

La DJ, una hermosa chica de cabello negro con mechas rosas y hermosos ojos verdes llamada Ámber se bajó de la cabina donde estaba.

–Escuche, los jóvenes lucen nerviosos y no están para música de fiesta, yo digo que mejor esperemos con calma.

–¿Qué tal algo de música relajante ¿Tienes música relajante?

–Buscaré algo –se rindió la joven DJ.

DJ Amber regresó a su cabina y buscó en su repertorio música tranquila, Raiko sonrió ante su victoria. Con cierta agresividad, la DJ le habló al director:

–Tengo algo, es música lenta, y otra es para relajación ¿Sirve?

–¡Lo que sea!

–Menos mal que esta no es mi escuela –refunfuñó en voz baja la joven.

De mala gana, DJ Amber puso música lenta. Más que calmar logró tensar a los presentes, y más a Mako, ya que lo pensaba bien, dejar a Korra sería su mayor error.

En eso, su celular sonó. Al ver que era Asami, Korra se apuró a contestar:

–¿Asami? ¿Dónde están?

–Hola Korra. Estamos en los pasillos principales, con Aki, Satoko e Iris.

–¿Pero cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Bo?

–Estamos bien todos aquí. Korra …–Asami hizo una pausa. –¿Cómo va todo con Mako?

–No ha pasado nada. No te preocupes…

–¿Nada? ¿No ha pasado nada?

–No, con la tensión que se vive aquí no ha hablado conmigo.

–¿No te ha dejado, entonces?

–No, pero no me ha dicho que no lo hará.

"_Rayos, después de todo lo que hice" _pensaba Asami enojada.

–¿Por qué tanto interés, eh Asami?

"_Veamos, perfeccioné un plan que los uniría más pero tuvo consecuencias graves de último minuto y al final no está rindiendo frutos…sólo por eso me interesa…"_

–Porque soy tu amiga y estoy preocupada por ti. Sólo por eso.

–Entiendo, por favor cuídense.

–Claro, ustedes también, adiós. –dicho esto colgó.

Con las otras chicas atrapadas, Bolin estaba esperando a ver qué pasaba con la llamada.

–¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Bolin al ver a su amiga tan enfadada.

–No ha pasado nada, no han terminado, pero tampoco han dicho que no lo harán.

–Conociendo a mi hermano, estoy seguro que no tiene agallas a alguien tan buena como Korra –dijo el chico confiadamente.

–Pero se están tardando. Ya no queda más tiempo.

–¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Por qué hablan como si tuvieran un plan?

Los dos amigos se pasmaron. Si decían sobre su plan, todo mundo sabría que el corto circuito y el apagón era su culpa.

–Oh no, por nada.

–No, no se preocupen.

Un plan que ambos detenidamente crearon para que Mako y Korra no se separaran, un plan que no rendía frutos y que a fin de cuentas no logró nada los estaba metiendo en más y más problemas…¿O si estaban logrando algo con el plan? Sólo el tiempo lo iba a decir…aunque tenía que darse prisa, porque lo que ya no tenían era tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio. La DJ estaba harta de Raiko, quien de necio insistía en poner la estúpida música relajante para calmar los nervios de los estudiantes cuando bien sabían que el nervio no iba a irse tan fácilmente. Pero trataba de ayudar al menos…

Korra platicaba con un grupo de chicas mientras que Mako estaba con un grupo de amigos, cuando ambos se despidieron de los respectivos grupos…

–¿Y bien? ¿Quién más está allá dentro?

–Sólo Bolin, Asami y esas tres chicas. La pareja que estaba adentro ya no está –contestó Mako algo tenso.

–Bueno, al menos no está solos. Pero si tienen una relación como tú dices, no permitirían que esas chicas los vieran ¿Me equivoco?

–No, de hecho no. Tal vez el miedo de estar solos en pleno apagón fue lo que los asustó.

–Tienes razón –pudo decir Korra.

Y ahí estaba ese atroz y mortificante silencio que iba a matarlos. Hasta que Korra pensó en algo que bien podría terminar con la tortura.

–Mako ¿Qué querías decirme…?

–Bien –suspiró el chico. –Iba a terminar contigo y…

–¿¡QUÉ!? –Korra fingió sorpresa. –¿Vas a terminar conmigo?

–¡No!, bueno sí. Bueno…iba a hacerlo pero…acabo de darme cuenta que no puedo dejarte ¿Entiendes?

La morena sonrió, fuera lo que fuera que provocó el apagón, la pudo unir a Mako. Aunque ahora la única prioridad era salir del gimnasio y sacar a sus amigos de la escuela, antes de que fuera tarde.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Lo que les guste o no, no duden en decírmelo!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
